The present disclosure relates to a laboratory sample distribution system and to a laboratory automation system comprising such a laboratory sample distribution system.
Laboratory automation systems typically comprise a number of laboratory stations, for example pre-analytical, analytical and/or post-analytical stations, that are used in order to analyze or otherwise treat samples such as medical samples. For example, blood samples can be analyzed with such laboratory stations. Typically, such samples are contained in sample containers such as tubes made of transparent plastic material or glass material with an opening at the upper side.
In order to distribute such sample containers between the laboratory stations, a laboratory automation system typically comprises a laboratory sample distribution system that is adapted to automatically transport or distribute the sample containers between the laboratory stations. In a typical laboratory sample distribution system, in which a number of sample container carriers are adapted to each carry a sample container over a transport plane, a number of electro-magnetic actuators are positioned below the transport plane in order to drive the sample container carriers by magnetic forces. Such laboratory sample distribution systems provide an easily programmable and efficient means for automation of a laboratory automation system.
However, there is a need to further optimize a laboratory sample distribution system, especially regarding centering of sample container carriers over electro-magnetic actuators and/or in certain places.